Innocent
by Shiro Yata 20
Summary: Yata hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan oleh orang yang ia kagumi. Namun ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika melarikan diri. Sementara itu, Fushimi mendengar cerita yang salah dari apa yang terjadi. Dimana dalam cerita itu Yata bukan menjadi korban, melainkan pelaku nya sendiri. Dengan amarah memuncak, Saruhiko sekali lagi mengulang kejadian traumatis yang Yata alami. SaruxYata SuohxYata


**Warning For Yaoi!**

 **Yata x Mikoto**

 **Yata x Saruhiko (Next Chapter)**

 **Conatains Abuse, Rape, Violence, etc**

 **18++++**

 **Please Add Fav and Review! .**

* * *

" **INNOCENT"**

Malam hari pukul 21:00 Yata dan Kamamoto berjalan ke pintu keluar markas Homra. Mereka menyapa Anna, Kusanagi dan orang-orang Homra lainnya sebelum pulang. Tepat ketika Yata memegang kenop pintu, Kusanagi memanggilnya.

"Yata, Mikoto-san menacarimu tadi" Katanya sambil sibuk mengelap deretan gelas di meja bar.

"Benarkah Kusanagi-san?! Ada perlu apa Mikoto-san mencariku?" Yata memutar arah, berjalan kembali ke meja bar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana jika sekarang, kau ke kamar belakang saja?" Kusanagi menunjuk pintu di ujung ruangan.

"Baiklah.." Tanpa pikir panjang Yata langsung berjalan ke ruang yang dituju.

'Ada apa sebenarnya? Biasanya Mikoto-san hanya memanggilku dalam keadaan genting' Batin Yata. Selama ia berjalan, hatinya tak berhenti bertanya-tanya. Ia begitu senang sekaligus penasaran karena orang yang paling dikaguminya di Homra sekaligus orang nomor satu di Homra membutuhkannya.

Namun, Yata tidak tahu, bahwa malam itu adalah malam yang akan membuatnya trauma. Malam yang akan menjadi permulaan dari berbagai peristiwa kelam yang akan ia alami. Saat dimana ia kehilangan harga dirinya, kebahagiaanya dan juga,

Orang yang di sayanginya.

* * *

*Tok tok tok*

*KRIIET*

"Mikoto-san?" Yata masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan suara seminim mungkin.

"Mokoto…san?" Yata melihat ke penjuru ruangan namun tidak menemukan Mikoto.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam Yata, lalu terpekik karena pintu di belakangnya menghantam tepat punggung dan kepalanya.

"Yata?" Mikoto keluar dari balik pintu. Menatap Yata heran.

Secepat kilat Yata berdiri membungkuk pada Mikoto "A..ah! Mikoto-san! Gomenasai! Seharusnya aku tidak berdiri di depan pintu"

"Hm, tak masalah. Ayo duduklah.." Kata Mokoto menunjuk Sofa dengan dagunya sementara tangannya memutar kunci pintu sampai pintu terkunci.

Dengan santainya Yata duduk di sofa itu. Hidungnya menangkap bau Tembakau khas Mikoto yang menempel di sofa. Ia selalu tau bau itu sebagai tanda keberadaan Mokoto. Dimanapun ia menciumnya, disana pasti ada Mikoto-san.

Perlahan Mikoto duduk di samping Yata, membuat Yata agak bingung karena biasanya mereka tidak sedekat itu. 'Mungkin, Mikoto ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting' pikir Yata. Namun, beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun. Melainkan Mikoto yang menghisap tembakau nya tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Yata. Sesaat Yata salah tingkah, ia membuang pandangannya berkali-kali dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

"Ano.. Mikoto-san, ada perlu apa mencariku?"

Mikoto sedikit merubah ekspresinya ketika Yata bertanya.

"Aku perlu teman mengobrol" Jawabnya masih menatap Yata seperti elang.

"O..oh, Shoka.. Apa yang ingin Mikoto-san obrolkan? Aku akan menanggapinya" Kata Yata gugup.

Mikoto menghisap tembakaunya dalam dalam, tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Fushimi?" Tanyanya tanpa melirik Yata.

"Eh?.. Ba-baik" Kata Yata Ragu. Sesungguhnya hubungan Saru dengannya agak buruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi, kalian tampak tidak dekat akhir-akhir ini. Kalian bertengkar?"

"T..tidak! Beberapa waktu lalu.. Kami main di Game Center sampai larut malam"

"Jadi, tidak ada masalah?" Mikoto meyakinkan.

"Ya! Tidak ada!" Jawab Yata kaku. Di saat seperti ini ia selalu ingat perkataan Saru yang bilang jika ia dalah seorang pembohong yang payah. Karena Yata selalu tergagap dan tegang ketika berbohong.

"Minumlah jika haus" Mikoto memberi Yata sekaleng soda "Kau tampak gugup setiap kali didepanku" Lanjutnya.

Seketika Yata mematung, ia tidak sadar jika selalu bertindak kaku ketika berbicara dengan Mikoto-san. Ditambah lagi kemampuan berbohong yang jelek itu, membuatnya semakin buruk dalam berkomunikasi.

Yata membuka kaleng soda dan meminumnya sebanyak mungkin. Ia berharap hal itu bisa menghilangkan rasa tegangnya. Dan, benar saja rasa gugup itu menghilang. Belum lewat 10 menit wajah Yata berubah kemerahan. Kepalanya menjadi pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia menatap kaleng soda itu dan terkejut karena ternyata itu bukanlah soda. Melainkan Bir dalam kemasan kaleng. Ia sangat lemah terhadap minuman beralkohol. Sejenak ia memegangi kepalanya, berharap rasa pusingnya menghilang.

"Yata? Ada apa?" Suara Mikoto terngiang di telinganya.

"A..ku.. , Go..men Mikoto..san. Ku..pikir, ini..soda.." Kata Yata lirih.

"Kau mudah sekali mabuk ya?"

"Uhm"

Tanpa Yata ketahui, Mikoto duduk semakin mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Yata, menariknya sampai ia bisa melihat seluruh wajah Yata yang dipenuhi semburat merah. Menatap mata emas Yata dalam.

Sementara Yata yang belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kendali, cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Mikoto. Ia belum sempat bergerak ketika tanpa diduga bibir Mikoto melumat bibirnya. Ia benar-benar melihatnya. Tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Mmph..!" Yata berontak. Tangannya mendorong pundak Mikoto sekuat tenaga. Namun tenaganya terkikis oleh rasa mabuk.

"Mmhm..Pwah! Ah..Mmngh!"

Yata terus memberontak, dan hanya mendapat kesempatan bernafas untuk beberapa detik sebelum Mikoto menarik wajahnya lagi. Kali ini Mikoto menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yata yang jelas sekali menolaknya. Yata dapat merasakan lidah Mikoto yang menelusuri seluruh mulutnya, dan ia merasa ganjil dengan ini. Perasaan aneh itu membuatnya tak tahan lagi. Ia begitu takut dan malu pada saat yang bersamaan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yata mengatupkan rahangnya, menggigit lidah Mikoto hingga ia dapat merasakan darah Mikoto mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

*BHUAKK!*

Mikoto memukul wajah Yata hingga ia terjatuh menghantam meja yang ada di depan Sofa. Ia terbaring, merintih karena rasa sakit yang muncul di kepala sekaligus wajahnya.

"…Ahk..kh..Mikoto..san…UWA-AH!" Mikoto Menarik rambut Yata sampai ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kau memang pemberani. Tapi aku tidak terima dengan tindakanmu barusan. Diam dan lakukan apapun yang ku perintahkan!" Mikoto menindih tubuh Yata tepat setelah mengatakan itu.

"..Ya..mete! Mikoto-san..!" Yata berontak ketika Mikoto menyentuh abdomennya. Tangan hangat Mikoto menyelusup ke bawah T-shirt putih Yata. Sementara tangan Yata menarik kedua tangan itu dengan sekuat tenaga agar segera melepaskannya. Tapi Mikoto justru bergerak semakin jauh. Ia menyentuh dada Yata dan meraba nipple nya dengan perlahan.

"Mikoto-san! Dame..!" Teriak Yata putus asa. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Seolah ada alarm yang menyala di kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia dalam bahaya. Tapi ia tak menemukan cara untuk bisa lepas dari Mikoto. Semakin lama ia merasa semakin pusing, dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sekarang Mikoto-san tampak seperti orang asing baginya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat kehangatan di mata Mikoto. Melainkan hewan buas yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"…Yameruo!"

*PLAKK*

Yata terbaring lemas setelah tamparan keras mendarat pipi kiri nya. Ia berhenti memberontak sejenak, merasakan sakit yang menderanya sekali lagi. Mikoto dapat melihat bibir Yata yang gemetaran. Ia tak segan untuk memukuli nya lagi jika terus-terusan melawan. Sementara itu, ia meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tangannya mulai meraba kemaluan Yata dari luar. Namun, Yata belum menyerah. Ia harus memperjuangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya erat agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran.

"..Kh...Da…me..Mikoto..-san.. Aku..tak mau..membenci..mu.." Ujar Yata terdegar seperti tercekik.

Sejenak, Mikoto menghentikan gerakannya. Mungkin Ia memikirkan lagi kata-kata Yata. Mikoto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata. Tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak perduli" Katanya dingin.

Mata Yata membelalak tak percaya. Dalam sekejap harapannya untuk selamat, hancur berkeping-keping. Nampaknya Mikoto tidak bisa diajak berbicara dengan menggunakan akal sehat. Yata tidak tahu Mikoto terlalu banyak minum atau memang begitu jahat sampai melakukan hal hina padanya. Yang pasti ia harus berontak lagi agar bisa kabur.

"Uwaaa! Haaah! Ya..yameruo!" Yata berteriak ketika Mikoto membuka resleting celananya.

Seperti seekor harimau, Mikoto menerkam leher Yata dengan tangan kanannya. Memutus udara dari tenggorokan Yata. Refleks tangan Yata berusaha melepaskan cekikan itu. Berulang kali ia mencakarnya namun cekikan itu tak melonggar"

"..HA-! Haa.. ahhk! Aaah! Ngh..Ya…da.."

"Diam!" Mikoto meneriaki Yata, semakin mepererat cengramannya

"Khk…haah..Aha-! Da..me!" Yata terus memberontak ketika Mikoto menarik celana dalamnya turun.

*Tok tok tok*

Keduanya terkejut ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Mikoto-san? Seseorang mencarimu di bawah!" Terdengar suara menggema seseorang dari balik pintu.

Bersamaan terdengarnya suara itu, Yata merasakan adanya harapan untuk selamat dari Mikoto. Tepat ketika cekikan Mikoto mengendur, Yata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk berteriak sekuat mungkin.

"Tasukete! Tasukete-"

*BUKKK!*

"..Gah-! Ya..me-"

*BHUAKKK!*

*BHUAKKK!*

"..Ghk…khk…."

Yata terbaring kesakitan setelah mendapat sebuah tendangan di kepalanya dan dua tendangan lainnya di perutnya. Pandangannya menjadi buram sementara kedua tangannya memegangi bagian perut yang sakit. Ia kehilangan seluruh udara yang ada di paru-parunya. Dan ia cukup mengambil resiko agar seseorang di luar sana menolongnya. Tepat di depannya Mikoto menatapnya nanar seolah ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Mikoto-san?! Apa ada seseorang di dalam?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Suara itu terdengar panik. Pintu kamar terdengar seperti dipukuli dari luar.

Mikoto berjalan mendekati pintu, membukanya dengan kunci yang ia simpan di saku sebelumnya, dan menghilang di balik pintu. Yata dapat mendengarnya berbicara dengan orang yang ada di luar. Mungkin membuat alasan agar orang itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan Yata atau lainnya? Yata tidak yakin. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Pintunya terbuka kali ini. Ia akan nekat kabur dari sini melalui pintu itu secepatnnya, sebelum Mikoto kembali dan menguncinya lagi. Ia harus bertindak cepat. Tak berlama-lama Ia menaikkan celana dalam nya, menarik resleting hingga tertutup sepenuhnya.

Susah payah Yata bangun, berulang kali ia terjatuh saat mencobanya. Rasanya perutnya seperti terbakar, Mikoto menendangnya begitu keras sampai darah keluar dari mulutnya. Cukup banyak untuk membuat Yata shock. Darah itu sampai menetes ke garis lehernya dan baju bagian atasnya. Namun, ia tak terlalu menghiraukannya dan bergegas bangkit dengan bertumpu pada meja di tengah ruangan. Berjalan sempoyongan ke pintu, bersandar sejenak mendengar pembicaraan di luar dan mencari kesempatan untuk kabur.

"..kupikir ada seseorang yang mencoba membunuhmu Mikoto-san" kata seorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya sedang menonton televisi dengan suara keras."

"Lagipula jika ada yang masuk pun pasti Mikoto-san bisa mengalahkannya!"

"…Kau bilang ada seseorang yang menungguku. Siapa?" kata Mikoto terdengar terburu-buru.

"Ya, Ia adalah Raja Biru. Munakata Reishi"

"Munakata?!... Aku harus cepat..." Suara Mikoto dan 2 langkah kaki semakin menjauh dari pendengaran Yata. Nampaknya Yata beruntung karena Mikoto begitu terburu-buru hingga melupakannya. Perlahan Yata membuka pintu, mengintip melalui sela-selanya. Di luar tak terlihat seorangpun. Jadi Yata keluar dari ruangan dan terhuyung melewati lorong menuju Bar.

Sambil berjalan ia berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Mikoto ada di Bar. Karena Homra hanya punya 1 pintu keluar saja sehingga ia hanya bisa pergi melalui pintu itu. Setelah dipertimbangkan lagi, Yata lebih memilih untuk berlari melewatinya secepat mungkin. Ia harap Mikoto tidak mengejarnya. Tindakan itu akan membuat lukanya tak terlalu terlihat oleh Raja biru, Kusanagi, Anna dan lainnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk pergi tanpa bertatap muka. Mungkin ia takkan kembali dalam waktu lama. Karena tempat ini pasti mengingatkannya dengan perlakuan Mikoto-san yang tak wajar.

Seperti dugaan Yata, Mikoto sedang duduk bersama Reishi di depan meja bar. Ia dapat melihatnya melalui celah pintu yang sempit. Yata berhenti sejenak dibalik pintu untuk beristirahat sekaligus mengumpulkan kekuatan. Ia terus-terusan batuk darah semenjak tadi. Berjalan pun membuat perutnya semakin sakit, ia bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya akan berlipat ganda ketika ia berlari.

Yata tertegun ketika mengintip untuk kedua kalinya. Mikoto tampak melihatnya dari sana. Ia ketahuan! Karena ia dapat melihat Mikoto berdiri, berbicara sebentar dengan Reishi dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Yata menjadi panik. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari cara agar bisa lari tanpa menimbulkan masalah. Tapi otaknya begitu kosong. Ia tak menemukan ide apapun hingga daun pintu terbuka, dan Mikoto berdiri di depan pintu. Menghadangnya. Sementara Yata memandangnya dengan tatapan Horor. Entah mengapa ia hanya berdiri seperti patung. Kakinya terasa lemas setelah menatap mata Mikoto yang dingin.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Yata.

"A…aku..aku harus..p..pulang-AAKHH!" Yata berteriak ketika Mikoto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya begitu erat, membuat badannya terbentur dengan badan kokoh Mikoto.

"..Kau tidak boleh pulang malam ini" Mikoto berbisik di telinga Yata, membuatnya bergidik karena hembusan nafasnya.

"..Kau! Tidak bisa melarangku seperti ini! Brengsek!" Mikoto sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Yata. Seolah rasa sopannya telah hilang entah kemana.

"Kau sungguh berani" Tiba-tiba Mikoto mengangkat tangannya, mendekatkannya ke pipi halus Yata, dengan api yang menyala di jari-jarinya. Membuat Yata waspada sekaligus takut di saat yang bersamaan. Yata dapat merasakan api itu cukup panas bahkan sebelum menyentuh kulitnya.

"Mikoto-san!? Hentikan!" Yata menatap Mikoto memelas "Aku hanya akan pergi dan..aku janji aku tak akan bilang siapa pun!" Yata mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya tapi gagal. Ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Mikoto yang semakin erat. Membuat darah di nadinya hampir berhenti.

"Diam! Atau kau-"

"Mikoto? Yata? Ada apa..?" Mikoto belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika Anna muncul dari balik pintu. Dengan cepat Mikoto melepaskan gengamannya dari tangan Yata.

"A..anna?" Yata menghembuskan nafas lega "Ano..Tidak ada apa-apa ahaha" Yata berusaha tertawa namun tampaknya gagal.

"Anna, kau seharusnya tidur. Ini sudah larut malam" Kata Mikoto datar, seolah tak terjadi apapun beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Y..ya! Mikoto..san benar" Timpal Yata "Dan..dan aku juga harus pulang.." Lanjutnya ragu sambil memandang Mikoto sesaat. Dengan cepat Yata berjalan meraih gagang pintu, namun tangan kirinya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Ketika ia menengok, tangan itu adalah milik Mikoto. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang Yata tidak sukai. Ia menatap Yata geram berusaha mengintimidasinya untuk tidak pergi dari tempatnya semula. Namun Yata tidak takut. Atau bahkan tidak perduli. Ia menarik tangannya dan melalui pintu itu tanpa ragu.

Kusanagi menyapa Yata, tampak ingin memulai pembicaraan namun Yata berlalu tak menghiraukannya. Ia tak perduli dengan sosok Raja Biru yang duduk heran menatap kepergiannya yang terburu-buru. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan diri nya.

Sesampainya Yata di luar Homra, ia begitu lega. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan perlahan menuju apartemennya yang cukup jauh bila ditempuh dengan berjalan. Biasanya ia menggunakan _skateboard_ kesayangannya. Namun ia meninggalkannya di ruangan Mikoto, dan tentu ia tak mau kembali ke sana hanya untuk mengambilnya. Mulai sekarang semua hal akan jadi berbahaya jika berhubungan dengan Mikoto-san. Ia tak akan pergi ke Homra dalam beberapa hari hingga keadaan menjadi tenang. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam bar ini. Hanya karena kejadian sialan antara ia dan Mikoto.

"..Oh, Sial! Kenapa aku jadi babak belur begini?!" Gumam Yata, diam-diam ia mengumpati Mikoto-san. Ia sangat malu, kecewa dan takut padanya. Ia tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Ia masih tidak percaya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Yata, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Kemudian, ia mematung.

"Mikoto..san?" Gumamnya tak percaya. Mikoto menatapnya nanar, dengan genggaman yang semakin erat di pundak Yata.

"Jangan sentuh! Lepaskan aku!" Yata yang panik mendorong Mikoto cukup keras hingga pegangannya terlepas, lalu ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Meskipun rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi ia tetap berlari. Lari dari Mikoto yang menjadi mengerikan di matanya. Lari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Dan Hidupnya. Ia berlari tanpa melihat arah karena sibuk menengok, melihat keberadaan Mikoto yang semakin mendekatinya. Mikoto mengejarnya begitu cepat seperti _Cheetah_ mengejar mangsa. Yata dapat mendengar Mikoto memanggilnya berulang kali. Itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

Keringat dingin mengalir di setiap detik waktu. Dalam bayangannya Mikoto semakin dekat dan semakin dekat! Kabar buruknya Yata kehabisan nafas. Dan ia tak bisa fokus ke depan hingga sepatu _kets_ nya menyentuh aspal jalanan. Ia tak sadar ketika sebuah mobil melaju begitu cepat di tengah malam yang sepi. Dalam kejadian cepat, Yata tertabrak mobil begitu keras hingga tubuhnya terangkat menghantam kaca mobil, lalu terjatuh tepat di depan ban depan mobil. Terkapar tak berdaya.

Ia mengerang kesakitan. Ia pikir tulang-tulang dan persedian di bagian kanan tubuhnya remuk redam. Karena ia merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan dari sana. Pundaknya adalah bagian yang terkena tubrukan paling kuat diantara yang lainnya. Ia tak dapat mendengar suara. Semuanya berjalan begitu sunyi. Membuatnya merasa begitu sepi dan asing. Pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya berdengung. Dan ia tak bisa bergerak.

Lalu semuanya menjadi amat sangat gelap…


End file.
